Aishiteru Ryouta niisan
by Ariasu-sama
Summary: AU KiKuro Por asares del destino, Tetsuya debe vivir con su "hermano" Kise Ryouta, el super modelo. Sin embargo, Kise no sabe que su Tetsucchi esta completamente enamorado de él, aun con la diferencia de edades. ADVERTENCIAS: shotas... no gustais? no mireis? XD


esto se supone era para el cumple de Kurokocchi hace, uuuuhhhh, pero paso algo terrible que me obligo estar fuera de la ciudad por mas de medio mes, luego de volver tuve que poberme al corriente en la escuela, despues andaba muy depre para publicar nada, pero al fin saque adelante todo y ya estoy de vuelta.

para Kitty-chan, lo lamento mucho por el retraso, luego te contare lo que paso :( pero fue algo que en verdad tuve que atender.

sere un fic corto, ya esta terminado, solo lo subire cuando pueda porque la uni y el trabajo me matan el tiempo libre, pero ya esta, sera d capitulos o menos (estoy pensando cambiar el final), asi que lo siento!

en fin, atrasado casi un mes, pero feliz cumple años Kurokocchi TTmTT

espero les guste, era un mini fic de pocos capis, ya terminados XD

veamos, Kise tiene 16 años y kurokocchi tiene 10 años, 6 años de diferencia XD pero el tiempo correra, no se preocupen, que nadie, ni Kise-kun, tocara de manera indevida a chibi Kurokocchi... quiza XD

DISCLAIMER: Personas de Fujimaki-sensei, yo solo los uso sin fin de lucrar

Enjoy.

.

.

.

El sol se colaba por las ventanas de la gran habitacion, Kise Ryota, el joven y popular modelo, se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama de king side, soñando traquilamentte con su futuro de modelaje, cuando la luz del sol comenzaba de calar en sus ojos cerrados.

el despertador sono como todas las mañanas, asi que Kise debia levantarse, pero cuando estaba por hacerlo habia algo irregular, un peso extra encima de él. al fijar su miada a su torax estaba su pequeño hermanito, Tetsucchi, de 10 años, durmiendo sobre él con su linda carita de bébe.

Kise paso una mano por su rubio cabello, sonriendo con ternura, despues acaricio el cabello azulado del niño y luego la movio letamente por la mejilla, el pequeño solo hacia soniditos muy tiernos.

-Despierta Tetsucchi -decia tranquilamente- es hora de que vallas a la primaria.

el pequeño niño jadeo en protesta, él estaba muy agusto en los brazps de su adorado nii-san, como para moverse un poco.

Sin embargo, Ryouta ya estaba preparado para esa situacion, susurro levementte- bueno, si mi lindo otouto no piensa despertar... entonces... -sus manos se movieron lentamente por la cintura del más joven y dijo animado- ¡Te hare cosquillas hasta que te hagas pis!

en sseguida sus dedos comenzaron a moverse freneticos por el estomago y axilas del menor, Tetsuya abrio sus ojos grandes y azules de imediato, riendo a carcajadas y pidiendo piedad, porque si no, si se haria encima.

Kise no le hizo ningun caso y siguio atacando al pequeño que empezaba a llorar de la risa, hasta que por fin el menor encontro una abertura y se escapullo rapidamente por ella.

ya en el suelo el menor comenzo a renegar de esas maneras tan "cavericolas de despertarlo", Kise solo rio, mandando al menor a darse una ducha.

-¿Y... y si... -el rostro de Tetsuya enrojecio levemente- y si nos bañamos juntos, niisan?

Kise sonrio, asintiendo.

asi que ambos entraron al gran baño del departamento, donde se desvistieron, aunque Tetsuya estaba un poco nervioso, aunque ya no era tan joven como antes, seguia siendo muy pequeño para sue (segun él) gran edad, recordaba que su hermano era mayor que él a su edad.

Kise preparaba la tina mientras se sentaba tras Tetsuya, lavando su espalda y cabello mientras cantaba desafinada y despreocupadamente. Tetsuya solo se dejaba hacer, pues las manos de Ryouta-niisan se sentian muy bien.

cuando el menor termino de enjabonarse y enjuagarse ayudo al mayor a lavar su espalda mientras combersaban de cosas triviales.

finalmente al terminar ambos se metieron tranquilamente en la tina, de cualquier manera era Sabado, no habia porque darse prisa.

.

.

.

Hace 12 años.

Kise Ryouko y Kise Takato estaban consternados, sus mejores amigos y vecinos, Kuroko Ayaka y Kuroko Satoshi habian muerto en un accidente de trafico, dejando huerfano a su unico hijo de apenas cuatro años, el cual habia sobrevivido al accidente, aunque no recordaba nada e sus padres.

Ryouko fue incapaz de dejar que Kuroko fuera llevado a un orfanato y que pasara a manos de una familia de desconocidos, asi que la mujer se quedo con el pequeño, como Tetsuya no recordaba nada no fue dificil que ambos adultos se hicieran pasar por sus padres reales.

Tal vez no deberian mentirle, pero el niño de 4 años no poddria cargar con ese peso, cuando fuera mayor, cuando fuera mayor sin duda le dirian la verdad, pero sin importr quienes eeran los padres del pequeño, ellos lo amaban un monton, como a su hijo de verdad.

Sin embargo, Kise Ryouta, de 10 años, no sabia quien era el niño que estaba frente a él ola razon del que lo llamara "onii-chan", ciertamente deseo tener un hermano menor, ya que era hijo unico, pero fue tan repentino que no sabia como reaccionar.

Ryouta era un niño muy listo, asi que cuando el peliazul salio a jugar, no fue dificil explicarle la situacion al rubio, el cual acepto su mision de ser un buen hermano mayor.

.

Una cosa que caracterizaba perfectamente a la familia Kise era su relacion con el mundo del espectaculo, Ryoko era una actriz muy popular que aparecia en diversos doramas muy populares, toda una actriz consagrada, por otro lado Takato era un director de cine bastante increible, participando en peliculas que causaban tal impacto que ya habia ganado varios premios.

Llendo por el mismo rumbo estaba Ryouta, que desde niño aparecia en diversos comerciales o aparecia en algun dorama, sin embargo su carrera estallo cuando empezo a unirse al mundo de modelajes, a los 14 años.

Tetsuya en cambio era muy diferente de sus padres y hermano, hasta podia pasar desapercibido sin esfueerzo alguno, él no estaba especialmente interesado en la actuacion o en cualquier campo celebre, pero le encantaba leer, su cuarto estaba repleto de libros donde podia pasr facilmente todo el dia con alguno.

Aun apesar de las grandes diferencias que tenia Tetsuya con su familia jamas se le paso por la cabeza que era addoptado.

Y asi llegaban hasta hace casi un año, Kise estaba por entrar a la prepa y Kuroko ya iba por su quinto año en la primaria cuando Ryoko fue invitada a participar como co-protagonista en una pelicula de un libro muy famoso, seria gravada en el extranjero, y Takato habia sido invitado a dirigir una pelicula de terror de Hollywood.

Asi ambos padres se fueron al extranjero y Kise quedo cuidando del pequeño Tetsuya, como el ojiazul era muy obediente no habia ningun problema en cuidar de él.

Además, una amiga de Ryoku, Koizumi Chizuru, pasaba a ver como le iba al adolescente y al niño, aunque Ryouta era bastante independiente y Tetsuya eera muy tranquilo para ser un niño.

.

.

.

Presente.

El dia se fue volando, Ryouta jugo en el parque con Tetsuya, jugaban baloncesto, el deporte favorito del menor, era muy malo jugando, y Ryouta muy bueno, pero era divertido cuando el rubio lo tomaba de la cintura mientras sostenia el balon y finjian que Tetsuya daba un enorme salto llegando hasta el aro (lo cual no era muy dificil pues Ryouta era muy alto).

Y aunque algunas chicas que lo identificaron como el joven supermodelo interfiriendo con su tiempo de calidad de hermanos, para Tetsuya fue muy divertido...

Pero Tetsuya sabia que algo estaba mal... cuando su nii-san le sonreia de esa manera tan radiante sentia que su cara ardia en llamas y su corazon latia muy fuerte en su pecho, éñ no sabia como se llamaba ese sentimiento, solo sabia que se sentia raro.

Finalmente caminaron de regreso a casa, tomados de la mano mientras tomaban una malteada, de chocolate para el rubio y vainilla para el peliazul.

Una vez en el departamento vieron una pelicula para niños, y una cena pequeña, las hamburguesas de la cafeteria donde compraron las malteadas.

finalmente Ryouta llevo a Tetsuya a su cama, donde el menor incistia con un cuento, y Ryouta, siendo el fantabuloso hermano mayor number one del mundo mundial que era no se nego.

el cuanto fue pequeño, lo suficiente para que al terminar el menor aun se mantuviese despierto.

-Nii-san, dame un beso de buenas noches -pidio timidamente el ojiazul.

El ojidorado sonrio con ternura, pero justo cuando iba acercandose para besar la blanca frente de su hermanito, un peluce suelto se le atravezo, pisandolo y sacandole un estridente chillido, el rubio perdio el equilibrio, y como si fuera a darle gracia al destino, el rubio cayo sobre el menor, justamente labios con labios

.

.

.

Bueno, cada capitulo sera entre corto y normal, para que sea facil de leere, intentare agregar algo.

En fin, en el siguiente capitulo veremos que no todo es miel sobre ojuelas.

En fin, espero les guste, vere si agrego algo más, esta basado en un fic que lei que me parecio muy bueno, asi que luego lo subire a mi face, cuando encuentre tiempo :´(

Para Naomi-chan prometi la secuela de los shots AkaKuro, pero mi roommate formateo la computadora donde lo escribi, asi que debera recomenzarlo TTmTT, asi que espero me tengas pasciencia, porqie no es bueno para el kokoro rescribir los fics perdidos TTmTT, pero de que estara estara.

En fin, quiza pasaado mañana escriba el siguiente capitulo donde Kise y Kuroko se pelean y Kuroko escapa de casa -chan chan chan chaaaan-, ¿que podra hacer Kise?

En fin, en este fic tendremos este y otros dos (o uno) capitulos donde kuroko es un niño de primaria, despues entrara a secundaria y culminara con Tetsu en prepa, donde habra lemon, oh yey!, asi que no os desespereis! Que habra lemon de un tetsu de 16 con un Kise de 22 7w7

/(^w^)/ Y nada mas gente, gracias por leer, dudas y comentarios bienvenidos!

Kitty, espero te gustara.

Naomi, pronto subire el akakuro con lemon (gracias por coninuar tus fics, los esperaba con ansias)

oh, y perdonen mi falta de ortografia, me encantaria tener una beta, alguien ses ofrece? (^3^)/

en fin, cuidense y

Ciao


End file.
